laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf
Mobiltelefon (Nur in Japan) Smartphone |Version = 1.0.3Aktuelle Version im Appstore }}Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf ist das erste Spiel der „Professor Layton“-Reihe, chronologisch aber das vierte. Die Fortsetzung zu diesem Spiel ist Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora. Handlung thumb|left|Layton und Luke erforschen das Dorf. Der Londoner Archäologe Professor Layton und sein Gehilfe Luke Triton werden eingeladen, um einen Familienstreit in Saint-Mystère zu lösen. In dem Streit geht es um das Erbe des Barons Augustus Reinhold. Im Testament des vor zwei Monaten gestorbenen Baronen wurde bekannt gemacht, dass derjenige das Vermögen erben soll, welcher den „Goldenen Apfel“ findet. Doch von diesem hat bis jetzt noch niemand gehört und die Familie Reinhold ist auf die Hilfe des Professors angewiesen. Kapitel 1: Zur Villa Reinhold Auf der Zugbrücke, der Eingang des Dorfes, lässt Franko Professor Layton und Luke nicht weiter durch. Der Professor sagt ihm, dass Baronin Dahlia sie eingeladen habe. Franko nimmt diese Begründung an, jedodch weiß er nicht welcher von den drei Kurbeln die passende für die Zugbrücke ist und bittet Layton um Hilfe. Der Professor löst das Rätsel und Franko lässt die Brücke runter. Professor Layton und Luke befinden sich jetzt am Dorfeingang und Schnurrbert erklärt ihnen alles über Pikarat. Nördlich von hier befindet sich der Dorfplatz, wo Luke vorschlägt, die Ereignisse festzuhalten. An an dieser Stelle wird jetzt gespeichert. Auf dem Weg zur Villa befindet sich Kalle und lässt wie Franko die beiden nicht weiter durch. Auch hier wird dem Spieler ein Rätsel gestellt. Ist dieses gelöst, kann man weiter zum Villengrundstück. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Matthew, den Diener der Familie Reinhold. Matthew sagt das schon alle oben warten würden. Oben treffen Layton und Luke auf Baronin Dahlia, Simon Reinhold und Gordon. Nach einem heftigem Knall läuft Claudia, die Katze der Baronin, weg. Kapitel 2: Die entlaufene Miezekatze Kapitel 3: Der verschollene Bedienstete Kapitel 4: Nacht über Saint-Mystère Kapitel 5: Die Jagd beginnt Kapitel 6: Der unerreichbare Turm Kapitel 7: Der verlassene Park Kapitel 8: Der ungebetene Gast Kapitel 9: Das Geheimnis des Turms Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass sämtliche Menschen in Saint-Mystère Roboter sind und es sich beim „Goldenen Apfel“ um die Tochter des Barons, Flora, handelt. Layton und Luke verzichten auf das Vermögen, da dies das Ende des Dorfes und der in ihm lebenden Roboter bedeuten würde, stattdessen adoptieren sie Flora, da sie kein Roboter ist. Spielfunktion und Inhalte In diesem Spiel muss man verschiedenartige Rätsel lösen um das Geheimnis des Dorfes zu lüften. Insgesamt gibt es 162 Rätsel, davon sind 27 die wöchentlichen Rätsel. Hier findet man die komplette Liste der Rätsel. Nebenaufgaben Im Spiel sind drei Nebenaufgaben enthalten. Als Belohnung für das Erledigen werden im Bonus Bereich unter „Laytons Aufgaben“ die schwierigsten Rätsel des Spieles freigeschaltet. Bauteile 100px Alle Bauteile ergeben zusammen den Roboterhund. Es kann dem Spieler dabei helfen, versteckte Hinweismünzen und Rätsel zu finden. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus des Erfinders“ sind Flagge mit Karo, Der nächste Würfel und Ein Haufen Dreiecke. Pension 100px Hier muss man die Zimmer von Professor Layton und Luke mit Möbeln richtig einrichten, beide haben aber ihren eigenen Geschmack. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus der Dekorateurin“ sind Strickleiter, Würfelcode und Rot und Blau 2. Gemälde 100px Im Spielverlauf können insgesamt 20 Gemäldestücke gefunden werden, welche hier zu einem Bild zusammengestellt werden können. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus des Kunstsammlers“ sind Rätselhafter Umfang, Zahlenschloss und Vier Kugeln. Entwicklung Die ursprüngliche Version des Spiels trug den Titel „Tago Akira no Atama no Taisou EX“ und beinhaltete weder Layton noch eine Handlung. Später dachte man über den Titel „Brain Stalker“ nach. Das Laytonmobil war anfangs ein grüner statt ein roter . Das Spiel sollte auch über keinen Bonus-Bereich verfügen. tago akira no atama no taisou ex.png|Der erste Titel des Spiels „Tago Akira no Atama no Taisou EX“ PL1-001frage (Beta).jpg|Das grüne Laytonmobil in Rätsel Nr. 001 Geheimnisvolles Dorf Auswahlmenü Beta.png|Kein Bonus-Bereich im Hauptmenü Beta Layton Beta 1.png|Sollte die Geschichte von Professor Layton im Jahre 1960 spielen? Laytonmobil Beta.jpg|Laytons Auto war ursprünglich ein grüner Citroën 2CV Layton1 goldener Apfel beta.jpg|Ursprünglich sollte man im Intro einen goldenen Apfel sehen Layton1 Zugbrücke beta.jpg|Dieses Bild wurde in der endgültigen Version durch eine Zwischensequenz ersetzt Layton1 Geheimnisse beta.png|In der Beta gab es andere Geheimnisse als in der endgültigen Version Layton1 Saint-Mystère beta.png Layton1 Restaurant beta.png Layton1 Entstehung.png Brain Stoker.png|Brain Stoker Layton1 Design beta.png Updates Charaktere Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke im Molentary-Express.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton PL1 Art02.png| Flora Reinhold |link=Flora Reinhold Don Paolo Lachend.jpg| Don Paolo |link=Don Paolo Chelmey2.jpg| Inspektor Chelmey |link=Inspektor Chelmey :Weitere Charaktere: Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf/Charaktere Medien * Layton Kyōju to Fushigi na Machi (OST) Auszeichnungen International * Bestes Handheld-Spiel 2008 (Spike Video Game '''Awards' For Best Handheld Game'') * Bestes Nintendo DS-Spiel und zehntbestes Spiel überhaupt 2008 (GameSpy) * Bestes Handheld-Spiel (März 2009 bei den British Academy Video Games Awards) * Nominierung für das beste Puzzle-Spiel auf dem Nintendo DS (IGN's 2008 2008 video game awards) * Nominierung für das beste Videospiel 2008 (Children's BAFTA) * Bestes DS-Spiel 2008 (GiantBomb). * DS-Spiel 2008 (Gamespy). * Bestes Puzzle-Spiel des Jahres (Nintendo Power magazine) National Testberichte * „Einzelspieler-HIT“ (N-Zone 12/2008) * „Gold Award“ (gamePRO 12/2008) * „Games-Hit“ (Games Aktuell 12/2008) * „Redaktionstipp“ (GBase.de 12/2008) * „Kauftipp“ (Wii Magazin 1/2009) * „M!-Hit“ (M! Games 1/2009) * „Empfehlung!“ (Spieletester.com 12/2008) Publikationen Dieses Spiel ist für drei verschiedene Plattformen erhältlich: den Nintendo DS, das Mobiltelefon sowie für iOS und Android auf dem Smartphone. In Japan erschien simultan zur Mobiltelefon-Version am 6. Oktober 2008 ein Re-Release für den Nintendo DS unter dem Namen Layton Kyōju to Fushigi na Machi Friendly Version (japanisch: レイトン教授と不思議な町 フレンドリー版). Diese Version beinhaltete neben den nun auch , um jüngeren Spielern das Textverständis zu erleichtern. Zudem wurden diverse Rätsel durch neuere ersetzt und die Rätsel der Woche bereits vorinstalliert. Wissenswertes * Am 25. September 2018 erschien eine HD-Neuauflage für Smartphones unter dem Titel „Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf – HD für Mobilgeräte“. * Bei der Entwicklung hatte man „Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging“ und „Ace Attorney“ im Hinterkopf.Iwata fragt: Professor Laytons heimlicher Rivale * In Europa verfügt das Spiel nur über eine englische Sprachausgabe, anders als in den nachfolgenden Spielen. Galerie PL1 intro1.png|Layton und Luke im Intro PL1 intro2.png|Layton berichtet vom Goldenen Apfel. Luke Karte.png|Luke hält eine Karte. PL1 intro4.png|Das Intro findet im Laytonmobil statt. PL1 intro5.png|Layton am Steuer PL1 dorf.jpg|Saint-Mystère Bruno auf der Treppe.png|Im Keller begegnet man Bruno. Layton und Luke erreichen die Turmspitze Story.png|Die beiden stellen fest, dass sich auf dem Turmdach ein Häuschen befindet. :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf/Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Curious Village es:El profesor Layton y la villa misteriosa fr:Professeur Layton et l'étrange village it:Il Professor Layton e il Paese dei Misteri nl:Professor Layton and the Curious Village Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Hauptspiele